Treasure at Rainbow's End
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Une nouvelle histoire commence, une plus grande aventure. Johnlock. Slash


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (au grand dam de ma banquière).

 **Note :** Ce court OS est en l'honneur d' **odea nigthingale** , pour fêter son non-anniversaire avec pile 1 mois et 10 jours de retard XD Le 221B-Buanderie que je te devais s'est finalement transformé en tout autre chose, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même *love*

Et en ce 29 août, je fête également avec beaucoup d'émotion les 2 ans de mon petit Clélio… D'où ce Johnlock tout mielleux tout plein. Et comme je ne peux faire la blague qu'une fois par an et que je l'ai loupé en 2015 : MOUAHAHAH c'est également l'anniversaire du philosophe John Locke ! QU'AVIONS-NOUS DIT AU SUJET DES COINCIDENCES ?! :p (spéciale dédicace à ma victime préférée).

 **Genre :** Romance, Poetry, Fluff et sans doute OOC.

 **Rating :** K+. Relation homosexuelle établie.

 **Pairing:** Sherlock/John.

 **Bêta-lecture :** **Amelia GremlinFujoshi** , qui n'a pas fini de vomir du lait de licorne avec mes bêtises. Merci du fond du cœur.

* * *

 **Treasure at Rainbow's End**

XxX

Tirés en toute hâte la veille au soir, les lourds et antiques rideaux de velours ne purent empêcher plus longtemps l'aube flamboyante de percer l'intimité du 221B Baker Street, éclaboussant de lumière le foyer jusqu'ici plongé dans l'obscurité.

Sur leur passage, les premiers rayons du soleil levant transformèrent les fines particules de poussière suspendue dans l'air en un tourbillon d'or virevoltant au-dessus des deux silhouettes allongées à même le sol, devant l'âtre rougeoyant de la cheminée, où seules quelques braises orangées luisaient encore à grand-peine.

Jurant avec le damassé de la tapisserie baroque, le smiley jaune en peinture écaillée offrait d'ailleurs son plus beau sourire face à l'improbable spectacle révélé par cette soudaine luminosité : celui du seul Détective Consultant au monde et de son fidèle blogueur, enlacés sur le tapis persan du salon, bras et jambes enchevêtrés sous le plaid vert en pure laine les recouvrant partiellement.

Peu à peu, l'ombre gracieusement offerte par le rempart de leurs fauteuils respectifs s'éclipsa, permettant aux rais vaporeux de l'orbe en fusion de s'échouer sur le visage du blond paisiblement endormi dans les bras du limier qui le couvait d'un regard brillant d'une tendre incrédulité.

Le teint pâle illuminé par l'aurore, ce dernier laissa ses yeux bleu turquoise se gorger de l'image atypique de cet homme blotti contre son torse. Cet être ô combien ordinaire qui avait pourtant bouleversé sa vie une fois encore, en l'empoignant par le col de sa précieuse chemise violette quelques heures auparavant, pour planter sur ses lèvres un baiser incandescent.

Une première fois qui fit éclater en une kyrielle d'étincelles multicolores la barrière érigée depuis tant d'années par leur sacro-sainte amitié.

Alors, accompagnant la splendeur du petit matin, une nouvelle ère se levait pour Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Une aventure inédite, la plus belle de toutes, promesse de doux frissons et de plaisir sans cesse renouvelé du fait de leur amour enfin partagé.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

J'ai écrit cet OS avec deux thèmes en tête, le premier est assez évident mais aurez-vous trouvé le deuxième ? :p

 **Odea** , Encore une fois « un joyeux non-anniversaire, ma chère ! », je t'embrasse très fort.

Ça fait du bien de publier une nouvelle fic, aussi courte soit-elle ! J'espère que tout ce fluff ne vous aura pas fait fuir, mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Remerciements :**

Plein de bisous à toutes celles m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le dernier chapitre de « We Love Sherlock » (remerciements plus personnels dans le prochain défi qui arrivera… hum, plus tard XD)

Et surtout, surtout, un merci tout particulier à Faii269 et berkano pour leurs très belles reviews sur « Réalité Alternée » et « À Tes Côtés » ; à Faii269 pour son avalanche de réactions adorables sur « Icare », « Rien Vu, Rien Entendu », « I've Got Plans » et « Système Solaire et Planète Platon » et enfin encore une fois à berkano pour ses mots touchant sur « Don't Be Dad ».

Je n'oublie pas toutes les personnes qui me laissent un fav story sur mes fics et/ou un fav author, même sans review, ça fait toujours immensément plaisir *cœur sur vous*.

 _Des Bisous !_

 _Clélia K._


End file.
